Love and Other Secrets
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Leia has news for Luke - and Luke has some for Leia. Fluffy.


LOVE AND OTHER SECRETS

(Leia here)

I think the party's over.

Rumor has it that the entire galaxy has run out of liquor. Either that, or everyone's too hung over to care.

Han and I had our own private party the last three days. We are getting married. No one is more amazed by this fact than I am. I'm ecstatic and so is he; we haven't stopped smiling since he proposed to me in the glen three nights ago. We've spent most of it on the _Falcon_, in bed. We banished Chewie, Lando, the droids, and everyone else. I've never been so happy in my life; I never even thought I'd fall in love, let alone become a bride, and be thrilled about it.

We were going to tell Luke the next morning but we haven't been able to locate him. Rumor has it that he was last seen dancing with a very hot looking woman and has not been seen since. Rogue Squadron, of course, is the source of this rumor, and while you can trust them to save your life, you can't trust anything they say, especially with allusions of a sexual nature. They are very proud of the fact that their minds dwell in the gutter.

Perhaps Luke is meditating somewhere, contemplating the death of our so called father. Personally, I hardly consider penance in the last five minutes of life to be compensation for evil behavior up until then. Luke sees it differently. We're going to have to agree to disagree, and I don't want to discuss it. I haven't even told Han that my biological progenitor was the person who took on the form of Darth Vader. I can hear the inlaw jokes now.

We're going to be leaving tomorrow morning for Coruscant, where we'll set up an interim government. Now begins the hard part. I'm to be the interim Minister of State, and honestly, I'm terrified. I've been a senator, yes, but the Imperial Senate was dissolved after I'd only served a short time. I'd spent my life in the eyes of the public, what with being the Viceroy's daughter, but I'm light on experience and heavy on nerves.

Han is supportive, as always. He believes in me more than I believe in myself.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be," he says to me, embracing me and running his hands through my hair. "I like your hair down, sweetheart."

"You know that Alderaanian women almost never cut their hair." We don't.

"You mean you're not going to put your hair up in the pastry buns you had when I first met you?"

"Trust me, the buns are gone forever." We both laugh. "Not my best look."

"I dunno. I thought you were pretty damn hot in 'em," Han says, and I feel a little more relaxed. He's gifted that way. As a captain and then a general, he always used his sense of humor to get people to do what needed doing, and having them like it. "Didn't you realize you were on the short list?"

"I knew I'd have a position, but at this level, no. I figured I'd be an undersecretary in the defense department or to a diplomat, but now I'm supposed to be the diplomat."

"You can handle it," Han assures me. "You've succeeded in everything you've attempted. Hey, look at how far you've come in the sex department!"

"I don't think Mon Mothma considers that in job placement." I have to laugh, though.

"Too bad, because you'd be overqualified." He gives me his lopsided grin, the one that melts my knees into goo. He makes me laugh, and reminds me of all the reasons why I love him so very much and why I'm so overjoyed that he and I will be together forever.

"We still haven't told Luke the news."

"I heard a rumor he was last seen walking off with some hot redhead."

"You got that from Rogue Squadron, didn't you?"

"No, actually, Threepio."

Lying is not in Threepio's programming. He has plenty of irritating habits, but lying's not one of them.

"I guess celibacy's out for the boy," Han muses, grinning wickedly. "Never knew he had it in him."

"Until I see her in the flesh, I remain a skeptic."

My comm goes off. It's none other than my brother.

"Where in the nine hells have you been?" I demand. "I've been waiting three days to see you! I have news."

"So do I," he says, smiling.

"I'll bet mine's bigger," I say, taunting him.

"I seriously doubt it," he says. "Can I come in?"

"Han, should we let them in?" I ask, making Luke squirm a little. He's so sweet and sincere, I can't help but torture him a little.

"Sure, why not? I'm dying to see the redhead." He winks at me, and I toss a pillow at him. "Let me get the gangway."

I hear the familiar creak and groan and I hear two sets of footsteps coming up, and a woman's laugh. So my brother is not quite so saintly after all. The idea makes me smile.

Luke enters and gives me a huge hug. I then notice the stunning redhead standing there. Luke goes back to her and takes her hand.

"Leia, Han, this is Mara Jade." He has the biggest smile on his face, and his cheeks are rosy with pleasure. I don't have to guess what he's been up to. "Mara, this is my sister, Leia, and my friend Han Solo, who's also Leia's partner in crime."

"Actually, it's a little more serious than that," Han says, coming over and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Leia, show 'em what you've got."

I hold out my left hand which features the beautiful Tandgor gem engagement ring.

"Oh my gods, Leia, is that what I think it is?" Luke gasps.

"That is just amazingly beautiful," Mara says admiringly.

"I'm going to finally make an honest woman of her," Han says, grinning like he did the day Luke was in the medical bay and said, I bet you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.

"Whoa! You're getting married! Congratulations!" Luke embraces me and then Han.

"That's wonderful," Mara says, her smile genuine.

"So...how long have you guys been together?" Han asks them in his sly fashion.

The two looked at each other and grinned.

"Since shortly after we escaped from Jabba's clutches," Luke said, smiling adoringly at Mara.

"It's been a trip," Mara says, and they kiss.

It's so nice to see Luke so happy. He's very intense and very serious about being a Jedi, sometimes a little too intense. I'm curious how being a Jedi is going to play out with him having a love life, but I'm thrilled that there's a sense of normalcy about him that I haven't seen in all the time I've known him.

"This is great!" Luke exclaims. "We've got stuff to get ready to fly to Coruscant tomorrow, so now that you know I've met the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, who is just crazy enough to be with me, we'll get out of your way."

"Keep her happy!" Han warns them, but he's laughing. He comes over and grabs me and spins me around, kissing me hard. "Most beautiful woman in the galaxy, my ass! I'm the one that got that one!"

I love this man.


End file.
